Episode 7577 (4th August 2016)
Plot Cain drives erratically down country lanes as Charity phones him, asking him not to do anything stupid. Holly tells to Moira not to throw away her marriage so easily, as she never believed her mum would be happy again after John. Joanie informs Belle it would mean the world to Zak for her to be bridesmaid. Jimmy, Nicola, Dan and Kerry Wyatt end up back at Victoria Cottage after being thrown out the pub for Kerry pulling her own pint. Dan shows Jimmy how to help Nicola with her physio, but Nicola looks guilty when Kerry jokingly mentions Dan is feeling up Nicola. Belle talks to 'Ellie' as she walks down the street. Ellie tells Belle to shove Joanie's over of being a bridesmaid, calling her pathetic. James tells Moira she's had a lucky escape, and she's better off without Cain. Lisa calls round at Dale Head and demands to know what Joanie and Belle were talking about earlier, as Belle seemed upset. Joanie awkwardly admits she has asked Belle to be her bridesmaid. Lisa puts on a brave face and agrees to have a word with Belle on Joanie's behalf. Pearl praises Finn for his speech insists he did Val and Ruby proud. Chas tells Emma she needs to learn how to relax, after working herself up about how much time James spends at the farm, and now even more since Cain and Moira have split. Kerry gives Jimmy a massage as Nicola apologises to Dan about the kiss the previous day. Dan assures Nicola they are okay, and Jimmy is going nowhere. Cain speeds down the road and catches up with James' land rover. Cain attempts to run James off the road but pulls back when he spots Moira in the car and ends up in a field. Moira explains James was driving her to see him, so they could sort things out, but she calls her husband a lunatic, and orders him to stay away from her, before walking off. Lisa gives her blessing for Belle to be Joanie's bridesmaid but Belle admits to Jermaine she's freaking out about being Joanie's bridesmaid. Angered Cain tells Emma to warn James to stay away from his wife. Jermaine suggests to Belle that it is possibly time to forgive and forget all that's happened with Zak and Joanie, and wonders if it's time she cut back on her shifts at the factory. Ellie appears to Belle again and torments her. James tells Emma he has been caught in the crossfire of Cain and Moira's marriage, but Emma questions if Moira will ever stop coming between them. Cain returns to Butlers and insists he isn't going anywhere until he and Moira talk. Cain apologises for upsetting Moira, and for her seeing him like that. Cain is gutted as Moira explains she doesn't want to be with someone she'd scared of, and their marriage is over. Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *James Barton - Bill Ward *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour Guest cast *Ellie - Ashlie Robinson Locations *Unknown roads *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Hotten Road *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Unknown field *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes